worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24
な |rname = Kimyōna Ryūgakusei |etitle = The Peculiar Exchange Student |volume = 4 |chapter = 24 |pages = 11 (Part 1) 11 (Part 2) |rdate = June 11, 2017 (Part 1) June 25, 2017 (Part 2) |previous = Chapter 23 |next = Chapter 25 }} Chapter 24 is titled "Strange Exchange Student". Summary Part 1 In the sauna, the girl says she forgot to introduce herself, so he says her name is Chloe and is an exchange student from America. Reito tells her she is good at Japanese but her use of polite language is odd, but Chloe says it is because of her love for Japan. As she moves the yukata from her breasts to expose them, she asks Reito if he would like to have sex with her, shocking Reito, but Chloe recalls it is called mating in Japan. Shen then leans over the stairs as she tells Reito it would be better if he did not hold it in for long for the sauna and women. However, Reito says he was born to hold it and says Chloe should not force herself and tells her to hurry up and leave. Thirty minutes later, Chloe praises Reito's Yamato-damashii before collapsing. Reito then puts Chloe on her back and takes her into a room. After drinking some water, Reito attempts to give Chloe water, but she did not take it. Reito thinks to himself to get Akane and tells Chloe to wait a moment. However, Chloe grabs Reito's hand and tells him to serve the water to her mouth to mouth, but Reito says he is going to call a nurse. Chloe demands him to do it now or she will scream. Reito then drinks the water before serving it to Chloe. While this act is happening, Sui appears with Rea and Akane. Sui is shocked to see Reito mating with a random woman and ignoring the others and she says he is a traitor as she runs away. Akane is surprised seeing this and says it is great if he has gotten it up and says she and Rea will leave. Rea is disgusted and says Reito is a beast as she and Akane leave. Reito attempts telling them it is a misunderstanding but they are unwilling to listen. Chloe then gets up and says it was fun and scrumptious. Reito is shocked to know Chloe was acting, and Chloe says American women are strong and they would not collapse from that. Chloe then takes off her yukata and wishes to go all the way next time before leaving the room. In the morning, the Reito Group visits Taniguchi at the Keimon City Central Hospital. Reito is rubbing Taniguchi's shoulders while he is thinking to himself to get more information about her husband. After telling Reito to put more strength into it, Taniguchi watches as Mira speaks with Maria. Taniguchi then tells Reito to go to a bakery at the intersection 200 meters from the hospital to buy the sweet white bean bun. Rea states the staff at UW will buy it but Taniguchi comments she would not eat it unless Reito buys it. As Reito and Rea leave for the bakery, Mira watches as the two walk away. Part 2 Taniguchi asks for Mira to wait and tells her to enter her room. While the door is shut, Maria is outside the room while Mira speaks with Taniguchi. Taniguchi asks Mira if she knows about Elisa Tachibana, but Mira tells Taniguchi she is Reito's childhood friend, but Taniguchi was not looking for that answer. The old woman then changes her question and asks her to tell about Reito. Mira questions Taniguchi for asking the question but Taniguchi wonders if she wants to be useful. Moments later, Mira states that Reito is a carefree person, explaining that devoting himself to develop a cure is wonderful but UW believes he should mate at least once or twice a week while doing research for the preservation of their well-being. She continues saying that having someone he loves is not a reason to refuse mating while the world is beginning to collapse. However, Mira recalls Reito stating he has the same sexual desires as every other male but he is constantly fighting temptation and sees the world as his enemy. She also believes he could save the world. Taniguchi is surprised she knows a lot about him but Mira says it is because she always watches over him. Sometime later, Reito and Rea return from the bakery with the bun, but Taniguchi shares she no longer desired it after he took a long while. Taniguchi then asks Reito if he did not plan to make children, so after a moment, Reito states he would sooner or later for the sake of mankind. The old woman is curious to know if he is willing to give up on the one he loves, but Reito denied and says there is only one he loves even after being demanded to mate. Shortly after, Taniguchi lies in bed before telling Reito and Rea to return tomorrow to reminisce since there are times she thinks about that man too. Reito and Rea are pleased to hear Taniguchi's comment and are prepared to return the next day. While lying down, Taniguchi thinks about her previous conversation with Elisa and asks her to have a meeting for a little and she would not be punished. However, Elisa refused. Taniguchi calls Elisa stubborn and says he will get swept away by older women with him. Elisa says she would love Reito even if he falls in love with someone else. In the present, Tanugichi calls the two the same before going to sleep. Later, in the hospital, Taniguchi is sleeping while someone enters her room and punctures a hole in her water bag. As the person walks out of the room, Taniguchi wakes up. Characters in Order of Appearance Part 1 *Reito Mizuhara *Chloe *Sui Yamada *Akane Ryuzoji *Rea Katagiri *Taniguchi *Maria Kuroda *Mira Suou Part 2 *Mira Suou *Taniguchi *Maria Kuroda *Reito Mizuhara *Rea Katagiri *Elisa Tachibana (flashback) Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4